2 Guys 2 Girls and the Cliffhangers
by needleandthehaystack
Summary: Four young kids have been sent to Horizon to get a small lesson in life. (Includes new Cliffhangers Katie and Cole from the storys NEWCOMER, and My Adventures in Hell. Reading of those storys NOT needed)
1. Day 1- Arrival!

2 Guys 2 Girls and the Cliffhangers  
  
The Needle and The Haystack  
  
PG  
  
Cole Taylor: Age 14  
  
Katie Mathis: Age 13  
  
Jakob Matthew Nicholas: Age: 10  
  
Dad wanted Jakob to come to Horizon's camp so he could learn to be tough. He is a very sensitive child and his dad doesn't like that. He is sensitive but also has a mysterious side to him.  
  
Caitlen Jennifer Cross : Age 10  
  
Caitlens mother is very protective of her but her father is rough. Before Caitlen was born he wanted a little boy to play baseball and football with. But when Caitlen came along and wasn't good at Sports her dad sent her to Horizon's camp to become a better athlete. He thought that if she couldn't play football then she would learn to mountain climb.  
  
Taylor Rebecca Short: Age: 11  
  
Taylor's name fits her well. She is very short for her age looks like an 8 year old. Her mom is a single parent who can hardly take care of the two. Taylor's mom thinks she is weak and needs to 'grow up' she is not a very nice woman. Taylor, being so short, has learned NOT to trust any person that is bigger then her. She thinks that they are all out to get her.  
  
Nate Reynolds: Age: 11  
  
Nate Reynolds seems to have a very loving family. He doesn't like his parents though. He claimed that he was tired of being in the house so his mom sent him to Horizon's summer camp. It was Nate's choice and he wanted to go. He liked the outdoors.  
  
*****  
  
"Um....dad?" Jakob Nicholas squeaked out.  
  
"WHAT son?" Matt Nicholas yelled.  
  
"Um...." He started, wondering if he should finish his sentence or not. "I was wondering how long we have until we get to the camp?" Jake asked.  
  
"You'll find out when you get there!" Matt snapped at his son.  
  
*****  
  
"Come on, Boy get out of the bathroom!" Dylan Cross yelled  
  
"GIRL, dad I am a GIRL!" Caitlen Cross screamed from inside the McDonalds bathroom  
  
"Whatever! Just get out of the bathroom so this nice lady can get in. Caitlen?" No answer. "CAITLEN UNLOCK THIS DOOR NOW!" Dylan screamed. Alot of people looked at him he just ignored them.  
  
Half way through the trip to the summer camp her dad was sending her to Caitlen decided that she wanted to lock herself in the bathroom of a McDonalds near Agnes and not finish the trip. Caitlen did not see opening the door in her near future.  
  
*****  
  
As Taylor and her mom drove to Horizon in their old beat up chevy truck, Taylor started to complain and whine. Her objective was to stall for time so she wouldn't have to meet the delinquents at this high school.  
  
"Hey mom, can we stop and get something to eat? I'm hungry" Taylor said  
  
"No, we are a little short on money! You know that. " Replied Tina Short  
  
"Do I have to go to this stupid camp?" She whined.  
  
"Yes, I have already paid for it!" Tina said sternly  
  
"I don't want to have to meet new people."  
  
"Oh well. You have to learn to trust people and I also cant deal with you right now!" Tina replyed obviously annoyed.  
  
"And WHAT! Have them take advantage or beat me up cause I'm so short! I look like I'm 9 mom!" Taylor exclaimed.  
  
Tina sighed and ignored her daughters comment. She was getting a head ache, and this didn't help it.  
  
*****  
  
"I Hate them! I'll pay them back for all the pain they've caused me over the years. Haily and Burt are NOT my parents" Nate thought. He had been plotting revenge the whole way here. They had been traveling from Hollywood and he was getting tired.  
  
Yes, before you jump outta your pants his dad is Burt Reynolds.  
  
"Most people would be happy to have a freakin star as a dad but I'm not. Maybe if I jumped up in the drivers face we can crash the limo" He thought. "Na... too risky I might die. Dont want that. So how am I supposed to be getting my revenge?" He thought for a moment  
  
"Oh well I'll just plot it more at the camp. I'll have fellow screwed up people to help me." That was why Nate had chosen this place to go to get away from his parents. There would be people to help him plot his revenge. When he said that he was screwed up.... he wasn't kidding.  
  
*****  
  
I wonder when their gonna get here? Peter thought.  
  
"There comes a car!" Sophie exclaimed excited.  
  
A young blonde boy and a man with sandy brown hair got out of the car. The man's hand was on the boys shoulder and the boy looked a little uncomfortable. Peter observed this.  
  
"Hello! You must be Matt and Jakob Nicholas! I am Peter Scarbrow but you can call me Peter. This is Sophie Becker and she will be your sons counceler througout these 10 days." Peter said.  
  
Matt shook hands with Peter. Peter then held his hand out for Jakob to shake it but he didn't. Jakob looked like he was in his own world. Oblivious to his surroundings. Matt slapped Jakob on the back. It seemed very gentle but it was hard and rough.  
  
"Shake Peters hand, boy!" Matt tried to sound nice but it came out as a demand.  
  
Jakob placed his small hand inside Peter's and shook it. Peter noticed that he was trembling and knew then that there was something up.  
  
"OKAY!" Peter said spunkily. "We have a group of teens here called the Cliffhangers and you will be sleeping in the boy's dorm and your teen buddys will be um..." Peter flipped through his clipboard. "Um.... Katie and Cole! Katie is 13 and Cole is 14. They are real nice and are gonna show you around." Peter said.  
  
"O-okay." Jakob stuttered. Peter observed the boy. He was very shy and small. Maybe just maybe his-- Peter refused to think about this kid and his father. It wasn't his job to prod with these kids his only job was to teach them how to survive in the wilderness and how to climb a rock.  
  
Katie and Cole had shown up now and Jake went off with them.  
  
*****  
  
"Here comes another one!" Sophie exclaimed a half an hour later. Peter came up and stood behind Sophie putting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
The car came to a sudden halt as a man dressed in a football shirt and jeans got out.  
  
"Allright Cait. Get out of the car." He said.  
  
"Fine. Atleast your progressing." Caitlen said getting out of the car.  
  
"Huh?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Well, you didn't call me boy now did you?" She said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Hello. I'm Peter Scarbow and this is Sophie Becker. You can just call us Peter and Sophie though." Peter said still spunky.  
  
"Hey. I'm Dylan Cross and this is my so-daughter Catilen." He said.  
  
"Hello Caitlen." Peter said sticking his hand out. Caitlen shook hands with Peter and smiled.  
  
"Well if theres nothing for you to tell me, Mr Cross I would like to get Caitlen settled in now." Peter said.  
  
"Thats just fine and dandy with me. Oh and Peter. Try and teach her some....fundamentals. She is realy not very active." Dylan said. Peter only nodded his head and furrowed his eye brows at the comment.  
  
*****  
  
Around 15 minutes later another car pulled up as a short girl with shoulder length black hair and glasses stepped out. A woman that looked just like her only taller got out of the drivers side.  
  
"Hello. I'm Tina Short and this is my daughter Taylor." She said pointing down at Taylor.  
  
"Hey I'm Peter Scarbrow and this is Sophie Becker. You can just call us Peter and Sophie though." Peter said still spunky.  
  
Peter held his hand out and Taylor shook it. "Well if there is nothing else to talk about lets get you settled in, ok, Taylor?"  
  
"Sure!" Taylor said.  
  
*****  
  
Later on a black limo pulled up outside and a man with grey hair and bushy eye brows got out. Sophie gasped.  
  
"Hello. I'm Burt Reynolds. This here is my son Nate." Burt said.  
  
"Oh we know quite well who you are." Sophie said.  
  
"Hello I'm Peter Scarbrow and this is Sophie Becker. You can just call us Peter and Sophie though." Peter said not so spunky anymore. It had been a long day. He held his hand out and all Nate did was spit in it. Peter retracted it in awe.  
  
"Now Nate! What do you say to the man." Burt said. Nate thought for a minute then a smirk came across his face.  
  
"Uh oh. Better get Maaco?" He said trying his hardest to not laugh. Sophie however was not succesful and burt out lauging. She then saw Peters face and stopped.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Well Nate you will be with Daisy and Ezra. They are just as sarcastic as you." Peter said. Nate just rolled his eyes. He chose to come here. But not for the socialazation it was just to keep him from a stupid high acclaimed Acadamy's summer camp. He hated attention only the weird thing was he also starved for it.  
  
*****  
  
A/n: Next chapter the kids meet their 2 Cliffhanger buddy's for the next 10 days. PLEASE REVIEW!! Both me and the needle like reviews.  
  
*~The Haystack~*  
  
The Needle was busy but still contributed to this alot! So just bear with him in this chapter and next one will be better cause he will contribute alot more. 


	2. Day 2- Nate's Attitude!

2 Guys 2 Girls and the Cliffhangers.  
  
Chapter 2: Day 2- Nate's Attitude!  
  
*****  
  
The Cliffhangers were all in the lodge. Scott and Shelby were making googly eyes at each other. Auggie and Juliette were talking about one of Auggie's paintings. Daisy had just finished hitting Ezra upside the head for making a flirtatious remark about Taylor. Cole and Katie were just lounging around doing homework together.  
  
"Okay guys! These will be your buddy's for the next 10 days!" Peter called out to the Cliffhangers  
  
"What do you mean by 'buddy's" Katie asked.  
  
"Well each of you will be into groups of 2 and will each have a kid with you to council, teach, and just talk to or comfort." Sophie said reading Peter's mind. Peter smiled at her and she smiled back.  
  
"Wait! Were not gonna baby sit them without something in return!" Shelby remarked.  
  
"Well how's about if you don't you will be on shuns for the rest of your natural life.... and then some!" Peter said smiling.  
  
"CHILDREN! Come and give your auntie Shelby a hug!" Shelby said, sarcasm dripping from her words.  
  
Nate just scoffed. "I for one agree with blondie, over there. This is really quite stupid and I just want to be left alone right now." He said walking out of the room. Not really knowing where he was going.  
  
Daisy watched the boy go out and opened her mouth to say something.  
  
"Wait, you are really gonna trust us with other lives?" She asked.  
  
"And they're human one's at that! Wow Peter you've changed." Shelby finished her sentence for her.  
  
Peter asked Sophie to go and find Nate because he wasn't done informing everyone on all of the events that were going to happen over the next 10 days. There was a break while Sophie went to look for Nate, all of the Cliffhangers were on one side of the room talking to one another and the younger kids were on the other side talking to one another  
  
"This sucks, why do we have to be here if they don't want us to be here?" asked Caitlen. The others just shrugged. Nate came back in a few minutes later with an annoyed look on his face followed by Sophie.  
  
"Ok, here are the groups of two Scott and Shelby, Juliette and Auggie, Cole and Katie, and Ezra and Daisy.  
  
They realy didnt mind there groups at all. They would have paired up like that if they had a choice in it.  
  
"Cole and Katie you have Jakob, Scott you and Shelby have Taylor, Juliette and Auggie you will be paired up with Caitlen, and last but not least" Taylor resented that remark "Ezra and Daisy you will have Nate"  
  
"Where are the 'wee ones' going to sleep?" asked Daisy sarcastically  
  
"Well, since there are extra beds in the dorms I don't see a problem with them sleeping there." replied Peter  
  
"What?!" Scott protested  
  
"That is whack! Just to let you know I'm not cleaning up any beds that have been peed in" said Auggie  
  
"Yeah" Ezra added, shyly. After that was said all of the guys went to the dorm angrily.  
  
*****  
  
"Ok since you two have to sleep in here I want you all to know that I don't take kindly to little kids jumping in my bed after a nightmare." Scott said. Jakob held his head down knowing that wouldn't be a problem for him to get used to. His father never realy cared about him.  
  
"What's your problem!" Nate asked. "Your the freak! You probaly have more nightmares then us! We haven't done drugs and crap to give us the nightmares." Nate finished.  
  
"Yo, Nate? Just chill and don't let Scott get to you." Auggie told Nate.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. I just don't like the way you guys are treating us. We haven't done anything to you. Most of our parents have sent us here against our will too. At least you guys are old enough to just kick your parents butt's and say no sometimes without getting a freaking spanking!" Nate said.  
  
Scott scoffed. "Yeah right. I guess you dont know about most of us then. Most of the kids' problems here can be traced back to a parents. I know mine can." Nate ingnored him. He knew alright.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay! This is the bathroom and these are your beds and these are your drawrs to put your clothes in!" Juliette said excited that she was going to have new bunk mates.  
  
"Um... Were not stupid. I think we can see that." Caitlen said and in an instant Juliettes smile was wiped away.  
  
"Well fine! You dont have to take my advice or anything." She said.  
  
"Sorry for me interupting, but what advice" Taylor asked.  
  
"Ohhh just never mind." Juliette said flopping down on the bed.  
  
Daisy looked up from her book and took off her headphones. "Want me to read your tarot cards?" She asked.  
  
"Um, Daiz dont scare the kids. They are young and impresionable" Shelby said smirking.  
  
"I agree" Taylor said  
  
*****  
  
While the boys were getting settled in Scott and Auggie were doing homework while Ezra was reading a book.  
  
"So what is it like, living here for the whole year?" asked Jakob trying to start a conversation  
  
"It sucks" said Scott without looking up from his homework, after he said that Cole came in  
  
"Hey, what were you doing?" asked Auggie  
  
"A stupid writing assignment for Peter, he wanted me to get 'insparation'" replied Cole. Jakob looked up and thought to himself, 'this is going to be a long 10 days if we don't establish a relationship like the older ones.'  
  
"Hey how come our beds aren't already made?" said Nate in a whiny voice. He expected the best.  
  
"Because this isn't a hotel" replied Scott angerly  
  
"Well they should be for as much money as we pay to come here" protested Nate.  
  
"That's it!" yelled Scott as he snapped his pencil in half "I can't take this, I will talk to you guys at dinner" said Scott walking out  
  
"Was it something I said?" Nate asked shrugging his shoulder.  
  
" Will 'ya just shut up already!" screamed Jakob to Nate.  
  
*****  
  
Scott knocked on the door of the girls dorm, Juliette opened and said "I'll get her" as she rolled her eyes. When Shelby came to the door she said  
  
"what are you doing here?"  
  
"I had to get out, one of those little brats were getting on my nerves. Are you free?" he replied  
  
"Yeah we're on our way to dinner right now" she told him.  
  
*****  
  
Later at dinner all of the Cliffhangers were all siting at one table and the little kids were sitting at another table.  
  
"what is this stuff made of ?" asked Caitlen  
  
" I am guessing nothing that is edible" replied Taylor. They all seemed to let out a little chuckle.  
  
"Does anyone else think this whole little kid thing is stupid" asked David  
  
"For once I think David is right" said Cole, everyone looked at David and laughed. Scott, who was sitting next to Shelby knocked her fork on the ground, when she went down to pick it up Scott also went down and said  
  
"You Me docks midnight?"  
  
"Always" replied Shelby excitedly.  
  
Peter walked into the cafeteria and he looked over to the Cliffhangers and saw that the little kids were all alone at another table. Peter walked over to the cliffhangers and said  
  
"I wanted you guys to get to know your buddies and you didn't, so now we will be going on a little hike."  
  
*****  
  
It was 10 minutes until midnight and Shelby was franticaly getting ready for her readevu with Scott. She wanted midnight to come so fast, instead it came very slow.  
  
The time was finaly here and Shelby cautiously stepped out of the dorm with a flashlight. When she saw that the coast was clear she jogged out to the docks. Scott was already there and he was fidling with his shoe lace.  
  
"Hey Cowboy!" Shelby said using her nickname for Scott.  
  
"Hey, beautiful" Scott replyed.  
  
"So uh... you wanna "talk" Shelby asked. They both knew what "talk" meant so Scott leaned in to kiss Shelby.  
  
*****  
  
Taylor woke up startled. She heard something. But she couldn't be sure if it was in her dream or reality. She disregarded it coming to the conclusion that it was irelevant. She tryed to lay back down to go back to sleep but instead decided that she was going to take a 'midnight stroll'. She hopped off the bed and put on her sandals and walked outside.  
  
She made her way down to the docks somehow and saw two figures sitting there connected at the mouth swaping spit. She walked closer and realised that it was Scott and Shelby.  
  
"EWWW guys get a room!" She explained. Scott jumped causing himself to fall into the lake. Shelby lauged and pulled him out.  
  
"Isn't it past your bedtime Kiddy Poo?" Shelby asked smirking.  
  
"Yeah but isn't it past yours too?" She said. They knew that they had been caught and Scott needed to get back to the dorm and change before he caught pnewmonia. Shelby put her hands on each of Taylor's shoulders scooting her back to the dorm. Scott shook the water off like a dog so he wouldnt track it into the dorm. He quickly but quietly got dressed in some dry clothes and got back into bed.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay! Guys its time to wake up!" Sophie yelled into the girls dorm.  
  
The girls groaned but got up anyways. Each girl sat up in bed and looked at each other. They were playing a game of who would get into the bathroom first. Abruptly, Shelby jumped up and shot into the bathroom locking it before anyone knew what had happened.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, Peter was pulling the covers off of the guys who refused to get up. He walked over to David's bed and pulled the blankets off of him. David shot up and yelled.  
  
"I dont wanna go to school today, mommy!" He said sarcasticaly holding back a smirk that was forming on his face. This got the other guys lauging and that woke them up.  
  
*****  
  
An hour later all of the Cliffhangers plus the 4 kids filed into the mess hall to eat.  
  
"What the heck would this be?" Nate asked the Tracker that was serving.  
  
"Your food. You don't have to eat it but if you want to survive here little one, you might want to." The boy said harshly dumping some slop onto his tray. It splattered onto Nates shirt.  
  
"Do you know who I am!" Nate asked loudly.  
  
"Lemme guess.... umm... Cher! Thats it! Your Cher aren't you?" He asked sarcasticaly.  
  
"Thats it!" Nate said jumping onto the tray sliding thingy and looking into the boys eyes, icly. "Do NOT talk to me like that. I am NOT a fellow screw up and I do NOT expect you to treat me like one!" He screamed.  
  
"Okay! I will NOT do those things!" The boy said mimiking him. Nate pulled his fist back getting ready to slam the boy in the face but before he could, Auggie grabbed him by the leggs and pulled him down easily.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to chill?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Shut up homeboy! I dont wanna hear it!" He screamed trying to get back at the Tracker who was lauging his head off behind the counter.  
  
"Look if Peter catches you fighting then he is gonna send you home." Auggie said. Nates little muscles tensed up at the mention of home.  
  
"I-I dont want to go home." Nate said. Auggie could feel Nate's fear. He wondered why he was acting like this. 'Maybe he just hates his house.' Auggie thought. He didn't wanna push Nate for an answer since he wasn't his responsibility Caitlen was. So he spotted her and went down to sit by her and Juliette.  
  
Nate grabbed his tray giving the Trailblazer an evil glare that said 'this isn't over yet' and the kid just burst out lauging even more.  
  
*****  
  
After breakfast Peter summoned the kids and the Cliffhangers all out to the wall.  
  
"Thats okay Peter. You don't have to worry about me. Im fine right where I am" Shelby said when she heard about it.  
  
"Shel, you have to get over your fear of hights sometime." Sophie explained.  
  
"Yeah whatever.  
  
*****  
  
At the wall the kids looked over it.  
  
"Isn't this a little big?" Nate asked.  
  
"No, your a little short" Scott said while smirking. He didn't like the fact that Nate had a snobby comment for everything anyone said or did.  
  
"Okay guys, enough. What I'm gonna have you guys do is one of you Cliffhangers will climb the wall with your kid telling you where to go. You will put on this blind fold and let them guide you. Scott or Shelby one of you will go first." Peter explained.  
  
Scott looked at Shelby and imediately knew that she wouldn't WANT to climb anything so he voulnteerd.  
  
"I'll go" He said. Shelby smiled at him.  
  
"Okay, Jakob just shout where he should go. Simple as that." Peter said nicely. Jakob was a little nervous but he looked up and plotted the course in his head. It didn't take him long since he was good at math. Scott got harnessed up and started the wall.  
  
"Okay, Scott put your right foot to the left and slightly up and you will find the first one." He yelled out. When Scott was halfway up the wall Nate smirked.  
  
"Okay Scott go with your foot up and slightly to the left" But when Jakob said left Nate yelled right at the same time.  
  
Scott put his foot to the right and then realised his mistake but it was too late. He fell about a quarter down the wall.  
  
"NATE!!! I'm gonna kill you!" Scott yelled. Jakob was relieved that Scott didn't blame him .  
  
The rest of the climbs went well after Scott scaled the thing. Once he got down he held in his anger cause after all Nate was 7 years younger then him and he would probaly kill him with one blow.  
  
*****  
  
They all went back to their dorms after they got done with the wall. Shelby and Daisy sat on their beds talking to each other. Taylor saw them and came over and sat down on the bed in front of them. It was Kat's bed but she was off to college now. (By the way David is not here right now. Were not sure why he isn't there but he's just not. He inconvinients our story by being there cause he is an ass. lol) She looked at Shelby and knew something wasn't right. She knew that Shelby was hiding something.  
  
"Your hiding something" Taylor said. Shelby laughed.  
  
"Sounds like what you said to me a while ago doesn't it Daisy. Remember the whole mask talk we had?" She said. "Correction I WAS hiding something. Now its out and I guess you'll find out when you do so I'm not gonna tell you." She finished.  
  
"Okay" Taylor said and they started to talk about how Ezra keeps making flirtatious remarks to Daisy.  
  
*****  
  
A/n: I hope ya like. HA Told you it would be better now that the Needle helped!  
  
NEXT TIME: The HIKE! Bum bum bum!!! Something goes wrong... can you guess to who?  
  
~*The Haystack*~  
  
~*The Needle*~ 


	3. Day 3- The hike!

2 Guys 2 Girls and the Cliffhangers  
  
Chapter 3: Day 3- The Hike  
  
*****  
  
Yet again the sun rose over the horizon signaling another wonderful day full of Nate's attitude and Shelby's sarcastic comments. Peter was out for his morning run when he saw Jakob out by the woods leaning against a tree crying.  
  
He started over to Jakob and in an effort to comfort him he put a hand on his shoulder. It startled Jakob but when he saw it was Peter he accepted it.  
  
"Hey, Jake? Whats wrong?" He asked.  
  
"I HATE him!" Jakob exclaimed.  
  
"Who? Who do you hate so much, buddy?" Peter asked.  
  
"My dad! He doesn't care for me. He has always wanted a football star of a son... like Scott was. The perfect athelete. I have always wanted that too but I am just no good! I can't do anything!" He exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sure he cares for you some. I know how parents can be when they want kids to be just perfect and they're model child. Maybe you can talk to Juliette about overbearing parents. Her mother was like that. If you dont want to talk to Juliette you can talk to Katie or Cole on the hike were taking. We want to help you before you start some self destructive behavior. Okay?" Peter said.  
  
"Sure." I'll talk to Katie and Cole on the hike today." He said and stood up. Peter grabbed his hand and the both walked side by side back to campus both feeling like they had accomplished something.  
  
*****GUYS*****  
  
Scott was awoken by the suns light, he must have forgotten to close his curtain last night. He decided to let the others sleep, because he didn't think he could handle Nate this early in the morning. He decided to start packing for the wonderful hike that Peter had in store for them today.  
  
"I really feel sorry for you EZ, you have Nate" he said as he looked at Ezra still sleeping he looked around and noticed that Jakob was gone! Right before he was about to run and tell Peter, Jakob came in side by side with Peter.  
  
"Good morning! Time to get up!" he yelled to get everyone up  
  
"Hey Peter, you wouldn't happen to have a cup of hot black coffee waiting for me would you?" asked Cole  
  
"Funny" replied Peter, "I want everyone packed for the hike before they come to breakfast. When everyone was up and moving around Scott noticed Nate packing and he saw him put in some fresh undies, when Nate went into the bathroom Scott went over and picked them up.  
  
"Nice Power Ranger underwear" he said while he was laughing  
  
"Those are mine! Give them back!" screamed Nate furiously, when Scott decided that he had enough fun with Nate this morning he headed for breakfast one by one the Cliffhangers left for breakfast, Cole was the last one which ment he had to stay and wait for the little ones.  
  
*****GIRLS*****  
  
Meanwhile Sophie was running a little late in waking the girls up so when she entered the girls dorm she yelled loud and clear.  
  
"Okay girls, rise and shine!" When the girls were half awake and half asleep Sophie told them "Everyone has to be packed and ready for the hike before they come to breakfast." Shelby was the first one in the bathroom again, while she was "freshening up" the others started to pack.  
  
"Tell me again why we have to go on this fun filled hike" Daisy asked to no one in paticuliar  
  
"Because" Shelby said as she came out of the bathroom "it is Peter, what else would you expect" she finished.  
  
Surprisingly Taylor and Caitlen were the first ones done packing  
  
"I am gonna lay on my bed and try to get some more sleep, wake me up when you leave" said Taylor  
  
"Do I look like your slave?" asked Caitlen. Taylor just glared at her. While the other three were finishing up their packing Caitlen headed for breakfast.  
  
When Shelby finished she waited for Daisy before heading off for breakfast, Juliette was the last one to finish packing so she headed for breakfast but when she got outside she remembered Taylor then ran back inside to wake her up. They headed off to breakfast together.  
  
*****  
  
Soon all of the Cliffhangers had piled into the cafeteria for breakfast.  
  
"Oh joy!" Nate remarked "Another meal from hell!" For the first and seemingly only time Scott agreed with Nate.. but he didn't show it.  
  
"I'm gonna die on this trip thingy" Ezra said.  
  
"And why would that be, Freakin?" Shelby asked.  
  
"Okay its Freidkin F- R- E -I -D -K- I- N" He spelled out for her "And the reason I'm going to die is because of him" He whispered the last part pointing at Nate. "He's going to gnaw at me and Daisy until we keel over. I can't handel a little 10 year old rich kid! I couldn't even handle DAVID!" He exclaimed. Shelby just laughed at him not realy listening.  
  
After Breakfast Peter walked into the lodge where they were all waiting and summoned them outside.  
  
"Okay! This isn't JUST going to be a nice little hike. As some of you know we are going to hike up to each site and drop each other off." Peter said.  
  
"Like our solos?" Juliette asked a little unsure. She for one didn't know what was going on. And realy only Ezra did.  
  
"Bingo! Only this time you will be with your partner and the kid you were asigned to. " Most groaned but then looked at Scott who was smiling from ear to ear. Then they all caught on and stopped complaining.  
  
"Oh yes. And for this issue there will be NO funny buisness. Since this is a co-ed hike I expect you all to be on your best behavior. You may as well wipe your extra curricular plans away because this is going be supervised more then you can ever imagine. That is why Jeff and Roger are going with us." Peter said smiling.  
  
Scott and Shelby frowned more then the other Cliffhangers because they were planning more... ALOT more. But then they realised that they had a little 10 year old kid with them and figured they wouldn't get anytime anyway to do what they wanted to do.  
  
*****  
  
"Awww can we PLEASE stop for a rest?" Juliette asked while wiping away the mud the some how got all over her face. Of course Nate wouldn't know why.... no he would never. Ah yes Nate "accidentaly" Kicked mud in Juliettes face when she was complaining about resting. But it was only an "Accident"  
  
"Okay, Juliette we can stop here and just up ahead is the first site. " Peter said.  
  
"Well since its just up here we can keep going." Juliette said bravely  
  
"Well thats nice of you Queenie" Shelby said... not realy meaning for it to sound mean cause come on people she's not mean ALL the time. The nick name is just a habbit. Juliette looked at Shelby oddly for a second and then shrugged it off.  
  
*****  
  
After all of the teens and kids had been dropped off at their sites Peter, Sophie, Jeff, and Roger all went to the main cabin and sat infront of their fire even though it wasn't all that cold outside.  
  
Back at Katie, Cole, and Jakobs site a little discussion was going on.  
  
"So I sorta hate my dad too." Cole said. "Actually I probably hate him more then you can know. He dropped me off when I was 9 at a foster home and never came back for me. Then my foster father Randall Rotterts killed my foster sister."  
  
"I dont realy hate my dad but he can be an ass sometimes if you know what I mean. Infact he can be like David sometimes" Katie said. Cole and her laughed but realised that Jakob didn't realy get the comment cause he had never met David.  
  
"Inside Joke" Cole said. Jakob nodded.  
  
"Well I guess I feel a little better about it now." Jakob admitted.  
  
"Cool. Were glad." Katie said. Cole nodded.  
  
"Hey wanna go for a walk?" Cole asked both of them. They nodded and Katie said "Yeah"  
  
*****  
  
At Auggie, Juliette and Caitlens site.  
  
"So what can we do on these?" Caitlen asked.  
  
"Well if you were to read Peters little solo hand book it would say sit and think about your life and reasess your inner child but in the Auggie/ Juliette handbook it says Have some fun!" Auggie said smiling.  
  
"Okay well what should we do?"  
  
"Maybe we can sit by the campfire and make smores." Juliette said.  
  
"SURE! I like doing that." Caitlen said.  
  
*****  
  
At Scott, Shelby, and Taylors site.  
  
"So.... I have a feeling you two have more in common then just favorite colors. Am I right?" Taylor asked  
  
"What are you psycic?" Shelby asked knowing she was right. "First its "Im hiding something" And now about me and Scott. You have to be related to Daisy." Shelby finished.  
  
"Shel.. maybe its just her guessing... that would be weird wouldn't it?" Scott asked.  
  
"Actually I just know by the way you look at each other and the way you talk to each other." Taylor stated 'as a matter of factly'  
  
"Well your right but we dont want to realy talk about it." Scott said.  
  
*****  
  
At Daisy, Ezra and *Shudders* NATE's site.  
  
"This sux" Nate blatently said.  
  
"Naw ya think. Boy you know JUST how to state the obvious dont ya." Ezra said while poking the fire with a stick.  
  
"Yup... I guess you dont." Nate said.  
  
"Sure whatever little rich boy." Ezra said.  
  
"UGHH Am I tired of hearing you say those things? YES! So shut up before I catch a stick on fire and shove it down your throat. I came THIS close to doing that to my father once. When he ignored me" Nate said.  
  
"Whatever. We don't realy care what you do." He said.  
  
"I am SICK AND TIRED of being treated like a kid here!" Nate said and took off running into the woods.  
  
Ezra looked at Daisy. When Daisy saw the worry in Ezra's eyes she dove for the radio. She pressed the talk button.  
  
"Peter, Sophie, Jeff, or Roger! Can you hear us?" She asked slowly as to not have to repeat herself. Instead of picking up one of them she somehow picked up Shelby. The frequency must have been skrewd with.  
  
"Daisy? Why are you radioing us and how did you do it?" Shelby asked.  
  
"Nate's run off. We dont know if he's going to come back." She told her.  
  
"Okay. Just stay calm. Scott, Taylor and I will go look for him. Over and out!" Shelby said.  
  
Shelby jumped up and told Scott the situation.  
  
"I dont much respect the kid and neither does Taylor here but we are nice people and will help you look for him." Scott said smiling. "Come on Taylor." Shelby didn't think he would... but she was wrong. How she loved her man.  
  
*****  
  
Nate had been running non stop for around 10 minutes and figured he was a good mile or 2 away from the site. Good enough for him. He hadn't ran like that in his whole life. 'There's a first time for everything' he told himself.  
  
He stopped running and walked a while until he heard runnning water. He jogged up to it hoping for something to quinch his thirst. He had not had anytime to take his water bottle with him. It looked real dirty but he saw a small clear water pond on the other side and decided that he could just walk over the river. There were alot of rapids so he stuck his foot in to see if it was deep it wasn't so he stepped in. Its was cold but he could take knee high water for a moment.  
  
He started to walk out a little further. He was close to the edge and figured a couple steps would do it. He took one step and the dept was around 10 feet and Nate fell in. He was okay until he saw a HUGE rapid coming coming toward him.  
  
"HELP!!!" He shreiked.  
  
*****  
  
"Did you hear that?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yeah it sounded like some one was saying help. " Jakob said confused.  
  
Katie jerked her head up. She shot down toward the water Cole and Jake right behind them.  
  
"LOOK!!" Katie said. There was Nate coming swifly toward them. Cole all of a sudden jumped into the deep water and swam without much effort to the other side. Once there he held on to the banking and waited for Nate to make it to him.  
  
"HERE BUDDY I'VE GOT YOU!" He yelled as he grabbed Nate by the arm and pulled him out of the water. They looked up at Katie and Jakob on the other side just about the time Scott bursted through the clearing. Nate then passed out beside Cole.  
  
"GET OVER HERE WITH SOME BLANKETS!!" Cole screamed. Luckily Scott had drug his back pack out with him and it had some warm blankets in it. He took the 20 pound pack and being the football star he was threw the entire thing over the 10 foot wide river.  
  
Cole started at Scott in amazement. Then he remembered the task at hand and took out all the blankets and wraped them all around Nate. Then he realised that the couldn't get Nate back themselfs.  
  
"THE RADIO! DO YOU HAVE ONE WITH YOU!" Cole yelled to Scott on the other side. Shelby realised that she hadn't put the radio down and gave it to Scott he threw it over the river also.  
  
Cole saw the radio flying through the air and realised that if it hit the ground it would brake so he stood up and moved around until he caught the radio with ease, just like a football.  
  
After Cole was finished telling Peter the situation Scott looked at Cole.  
  
"HEY YOUR PRETTY GOOD AT THAT! MAYBE YOU CAN PLAY FOR ME ONE DAY ON A FOOTBALL TEAM!!" Scott yelled to Cole.  
  
"SURE BUT I THINK MAYBE WE SHOULD GET NATE BACK FIRST!" He yelled back. He could see Scott smiling from over the river. Suddenly Peter arrived on Coles side with a 4 wheeler. Him, Cole and Nate were all loaded onto the vehicle and threw Scott's pack in the back beside Cole and took off toward Horizon.  
  
*****  
  
That night  
  
*****  
  
"Do you think they're all right?" Ezra asked Daisy who had just been informed of what had happened by Sophie. She had called everyone on the radios and told them what had happened and to stay at their site. Daisy and Ezra were to come back to the main cabin since their partner was gone.  
  
*****  
  
A/n: Well that was it. We hoped you liked it and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
NEXT TIME: They all make it back to Horizon. In light of what happened Peter starts a survival course for the kids so that wont happen again.  
  
*~The Haystack~*  
  
~*The Needle*~ 


End file.
